


Verluste

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode s02e19 Inferno, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Es war unser SchiffBeta: Antares. Vielen Dank





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstanden 2008

Müde holte Evan Lorne sich in der Messe etwas zu essen. Er achtete nicht wirklich darauf, was er sich aufs Tablett stellte, Hauptsache es war warm.

36 Stunden Ruhe, das hatte ihm der diensthabende Arzt verordnet. Genauso wie allen anderen Überlebenden des Höllentrips.

Mit dem Tablett schlurfte Evan zum nächstgelegenen Sitzplatz und ließ sich schwer auf den Stuhl fallen. Er wollte essen, duschen und dann mindestens 12 Stunden schlafen. Ungestört, mit genügend Luft zum Atmen. Als die Luft auf der Daedalus immer knapper geworden war, da hatte er trotz seiner Müdigkeit gekämpft, um wach zu bleiben. Hatte jede Sekunde, die ihm noch blieb, bewusst erleben wollen. Evan hatte nicht geglaubt, dass das Retrovirus funktionieren würde und sie unbehelligt das Wraithschiff übernehmen konnten. Aber er war eines Besseren belehrt worden.

Er wusste nicht, ob er je wieder bei geschlossenem Fenster schlafen konnte. Das musste er irgendwann mit einem Psychologen ausarbeiten. Diese Nacht würde er es weit öffnen und die Meeresbrise in sein Zimmer lassen.

Er blickte auf seine Mahlzeit und überlegte, ob er nicht vielleicht doch direkt ins Bett gehen sollte. Evan gähnte, stützte sich mit den Ellebogen auf der Tischplatte ab und stocherte mit der Gabel lustlos in seinem Essen.

Mit den Bildern von der zerstörten Orion, der beschädigten Daedalus und den seltsam veränderten Wraith in seinem Kopf war es gar nicht so einfach, einen Bissen herunter zu bekommen.

Evan wusste, dass sein Körper die Nahrung dringend brauchte, nur deshalb zwang er sich, auch zu essen.

 

„Ist noch frei?“

Evan blickte hoch. Zelenka stand mit einem fast leeren Tablett vor ihm. Die Haare zerzaust und die Kleidung dreckig und an einigen Stellen ausgefranst. Den Augen hinter den dicken Brillengläsern fehlte das sonst so unternehmungslustige Blinzeln. Er sah einfach fix und fertig aus. Evan nickte.

„Sicher.“

Sorgfältig setzt Zelenka das Tablett ab, dann fiel er mit einem lauten Seufzer in den Stuhl und murmelte etwas Unverständliches auf Tschechisch und sah anschließend Evan auffordernd an.

„Bitte?“

„Entschuldigung. Ich bin müde und habe nicht bemerkt, dass ich tschechisch sprach.“

Evan zuckte mit den Schultern und zwang sich, noch einen Bissen zu essen.

Zelenka setzte die Brille ab, suchte an seinem Oberteil eine halbwegs saubere Stelle und wollte sie putzen, als Evan ihm wortlos ein Taschentuch reichte.

„Danke.“

Umständlich putzte der Wissenschaftler seine Brille, dann gab er es zurück. Zuerst wollte Evan abwinken, doch dann dachte er daran, dass Papiertaschentücher nur auf der Erde hergestellt wurden und nahm es zurück.

So wie die Daedalus zugerichtet war, würde es Monate dauern, bis sie das nächste Mal Nachschub bekommen würden.

„Was ich sagen wollte: Dies war meine letzte Außenmission. Nie wieder wird man mich dazu bringen, Atlantis zu verlassen, das geht doch nur schief“, Zelenka stürzte sich danach auf sein Essen.

Evan beugte sich tiefer über seinen Teller, um sein Grinsen vor dem Wissenschaftler zu verbergen. Egal wie oft der Tscheche über die Missionen lamentierte, wenn es wirklich notwendig war, würde er ohne zu murren mitkommen.

„Wir haben überlebt und die Erde ist gerettet“, Evan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gegen zwei Wraithschiffe ist es trotz aller Verluste als Erfolg zu werten.“

„Wir haben die Orion verloren. „ Theatralisch hob Zelenka seine Arme. Er verbrachte zu viel Zeit mit Rodney. „Es war unser Schiff. Es wäre unsere Unabhängigkeit gewesen.“

„Es war mein erstes richtiges Kommando und das Schiff war einzigartig“, stimmte Evan betrübt zu. Es war mehr als nur ein Kommando gewesen. Trübe starrte er auf sein Essen. Der Teller war noch halb voll.

Die Orion hatte auf sein Gen anders reagiert als Atlantis. Zuerst zurückhaltend, fast schon abweisend – sie schien sauer zu sein, dass man sie für 10.000 Jahre abgeschoben hatte. Doch während des Fluges hatte sie angefangen zu kooperieren, soweit das mit ihren ganzen Fehlfunktionen möglich war. 10.000 Jahre ohne Wartung hatte die Orion nicht so gut überstanden wie Atlantis.

Im Kampf aber... Im Gegensatz zu Zelenka wusste Evan, dass die Orion für die Drohnen einen Weg durch den eigenen Rumpf gesprengt hatte, weil der Öffnungsmechanismus total versagt hatte. Er hatte den Schmerz fast schon körperlich gespürt.

„Sie war einzigartig.“ Mehr wollte Evan nicht sagen und legte das Besteck zur Seite. Er bekam nichts mehr runter.

„Major?“

„Ja.“

„Es ist nicht das einzige Schiff, das die Antiker zurück gelassen haben. Früher oder später werden wir auf ein weiteres Schiff stoßen und Sie werden ein neues Kommando erhalten.“

Evan bezweifelte es. Sheppard bekam immer die neuen Spielzeuge. Es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt das Kommando über die Orion bekommen hatte. Das wusste auch Zelenka. Ihm zuliebe spielte Evan mit.

„Ich übernehme es nur, wenn Sie wieder mit an Bord sind.“

Zelenkas panischer Gesichtsausdruck ließ Evan schmunzeln. Das wurde von einem Gähnen überlagert. Er blickte auf die Uhr. Wie viele Stunden war er jetzt schon wach? Zu viele. Wirklich höchste Zeit ins Bett zu gehen.

Er stand auf und nahm sein Tablett.

„Es ist nicht halb so schlimm, wie Sie denken. Im Gegensatz zu Sheppards Team, weiß ich, wie man Ärger aus dem Weg geht. Gute Nacht.“

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, brachte Evan das Tablett weg und verließ die Messe.

 

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche war er wieder zu wach, um direkt einzuschlafen und er dachte an seine kurze Zeit auf der Orion. Er versuchte, sich jedes einzelne Detail in Erinnerung zu rufen. Das leise Summen der Maschinen, das Aussehen der Kommandobrücke, sein Sessel, der sich perfekt an seinen Körper geschmiegt hatte und ganz wichtig, wie die Orion sich in seinem Kopf angefühlt hatte. Er konnte sich an alles erinnern, doch es begann zu verblassen, die Erinnerungen wurden von frischeren Ereignissen überlagert. Es war viel zu viel passiert.

So konnte er nicht mehr zuordnen, wie die Orion roch. Der Gestank nach verschmorten Kabeln und verbrauchter Luft auf der Daedalus war intensiver gewesen und auf dem Wraithschiff hatte es noch ganz anders gerochen – er konnte es nur als unheimlich bezeichnen.

Evan fühlte wie Kopfschmerzen aufzogen, als er sich stärker konzentrierte.

Die Orion war im Kampf gefallen und unwiderruflich zerstört. All sein Sehnen würde sie nicht zurück bringen.

Dabei wünschte Evan sich nichts mehr, als wieder im Kommandosessel zu sitzen, zu fühlen, wie dieses Schiff auf seine gedanklichen Befehle reagierte und darin aufzugehen.

 

Als er merkte, dass der Schlaf nicht auf natürliche Weise kommen wollte, stand er auf.

Eine ganze Weile blickte er durch das offene Fenster auf die See.

 

Als er sich dann wieder hinlegte versuchte er sich zu erinnern, wie die Orion ausgesehen hatte, als er sie das erste Mal erblickt. Mit diesen Bildern im Kopf schlief er ein.


End file.
